Cómo, cuándo y dónde
by SvitaniHolbrook
Summary: ¿Que quién es Oliver Wood? ¿Y a mí me lo preguntas? Mira, probablemente sea el chaval más individualista de todo Hogwarts. Sí, puede que sólo piense en Quidditch, Quidditch y más Quidditch. Quizás sólo le venga bien admirar un poco el sol y darse un descanso. Y todo esto ocurrirá con la presencia de una extraña chica llegada de Cannes, alguien que él nunca hubiera imaginado...


_Nota de la autora:_  
_Antes de leer deberías saber que no tengo en cuenta el término espacio/tiempo, por lo que puede que en esta historia aparezcan personajes que, en la versión original, pueden estar muertos y/o desaparecidos. Pero se trata de soltar la imaginación y adentrarte más allá de la lógica. _

_¡Mil gracias por leer la historia! _

_Deseo enormemente que la disfrutes. -S_

* * *

Sábado, siete y media de la mañana. Otra noche más de insomnio, otro día sin percatarse de que había pasado el tiempo. La mirada perdida en unos pergaminos cuyos esquemas sólo entendía él y provocaban tanto cuchicheo en los vestuarios del campo, tanto rechazo del esfuerzo innecesario que él tanto anhelaba, quizás porque para él nunca era suficiente. No, no era suficiente. Siempre se podía dar más de uno mismo, y pese a que se lo aplicaba todos los días de su vida, al levantarse, al acostarse, al posar la mirada sobre las nubes que se deshacían en el confín de los altos árboles que perfilaban la silueta del bosque perdido, estaba claro que su equipo jamás iba a vivirlo con tanta intensidad como la suya propia. Él lo sabía, ellos lo sabían, todo Hogwarts lo sabía, y pese a eso, él, erre que erre, nunca desistía, nunca dejaba que el esfuerzo se convirtiera en polvo. Sí, el mismo polvo que nos harán comer las escobas de los equipos contrarios si no se empeñaba un poco más de esfuerzo.

Pero cada día le costaba más. Las pestañas cada vez se hacían más pesadas. Las manos se agarrotaban entre ellas sin él percatarse siquiera; inquietas, aisladas, posiblemente buscando unas manos amigas que le hicieran volver a una temperatura corporal aceptable, y no unas que hicieran que su persona se hubiese convertido en un mismísimo bloque de hielo, uno a punto de ser esculpido en el abatimiento, el final, la derrota. Sus labios agrietados, destrozados tras haber sido víctimas de la unión del nerviosismo y el frío, cuando ya no quedaban fuerzas ni para arrancar cabellos de su cabeza, ni quedaban uñas para ser mordisqueadas; su cuello siendo víctima de las contracturas, de la fuerza que suponía levantar cabeza: ya no por el hecho de que no vieran a un Gryffindor rendido, sino porque ya sabía de memoria cuantos pasos había de la Sala Común al campo de juego y del campo de juego a la Sala Común,y de las duchas a la enfermería y de la enfermería a las duchas. Eso, y que si seguía por el camino de dejar que la gravedad se echara a sus hombros cada mañana tras levantarse de la cama, pese a haber contado ciento y una vec es las líneas que dibujaban el techo del dormitorio sin necesidad siquiera de café, terminarían por tener que verse en la obligación de transportarlo por todo el colegio con cuerdas, como si de una marioneta se tratase.

Cada día era una efeméride por no haberse desmayado mientras se mantenía en pie. Jamás pensaría que él, quien tenía el título de _Alumno de Hogwarts cuyos glóbulos rojos son Snitches Más Joven del Siglo, _quien ponía mano dura en cada entrenamiento y quién tenía la energía de aquél animal que daba vida a su Casa estaría ahora en plena crisis, -posiblemente, conociéndose, momentánea, pero crisis al fin y al cabo- por el simple _-¿simple? No_- hecho de haber perdido un partido.

¡Y todo por su maldita culpa! Nada valían los _"Tranquilo, un error lo tiene cualquiera" "¡Ha sido tu primera y tu única vez, ya lo verás!" "¡A todos nos ha pasado, capitán!"_

No todos los días te golpean con una bludger y te derriban de la escoba.

No todos los días el equipo contrario gana con una ventaja de diez puntos por tu culpa.

No todos los días comes tierra mientras ves un color que no es el rojo y unas banderas que no son las de tu Casa hondear en el viento, victoriosas, eufóricas.

Sí, puede que tuvieran razón. Puede que eso pueda pasarle a todos.

Pero no a él.

No a Oliver Wood.

Aún le costaba comprender cómo sus manos adquirieron tanta fuerza como para poder levantar su cuerpo una vez apoyadas en la basta mesa de roble, totalmente cubiertas de arañazos, tierra mojada y uñas que parecían haber sido devoradas por roedores. Si por el fuera, se hubiese quedado todo el día _(el mes, el año, la vida) _allí, frente a sus intentos de tácticas que habían sido dibujados en los pergaminos. Observándolos pero sin hacerles mucho caso. Se los sabía de memoria y, puede que en Pociones no hubiese obtenido una media decente ese semestre, pero si había algo seguro era que el capitán de Gryffindor podía memorizar, de manera casi fotográfica, todas aquellas tácticas a la velocidad de la luz, de la misma forma que Hermione Granger podía aprenderse tres temarios de Runas Antiguas o alguno de los Weasley fabricaba un nuevo artilugio peligroso.

Pero entonces vendrían los comentarios, los malditos y comentarios vestidos con una impecable túnica nueva y una corbata verdiblanca impoluta.

_¿Oliver Wood? Estará en la Sala Común de los felinos, inundándola con sus lágrimas._

_¿Oliver Wood? Posiblemente ya se haya convertido en espuma de mar._

_¿Oliver Wood? ¡No veas! ¡Menuda paliza le dieron los de nuestra casa! Que se vaya a vivir de la pintura y se dedique a vender cuadros con sus tácticas por un cuarto de knut, ¡no da para más, el pobre! _

_¡Oh, Oliver Wood! Ahogado en las duchas, supongo. Quizás esté haciéndole compañía Myrtle La Llorona._

Era demasiado. Ya podía ver sus asquerosas caras al cruzarse con ellos en el pasillo.

Pero no podía rendirse. Rendirse suponía perder. Descarrilarse de las vías. Supondría más risas de lenguas viperinas. Cabezas gachas, chocando con el escudo rojo y amarillo de la túnica. Gestos de culpa, de dolor, de derrota. Derrota significaba vencimiento. Y la palabra vencimiento no encajaba con Gryffindor.

Inspiró, inspiró como si acabara de salir de un lugar hermético, como si acabase de emerger, y alzó el mentón, fijando la mirada en las banderas que decoraban y que daban significado a aquella sala, a su casa, a los leones. Creía que iba a tropezar nada más abandonar la pétrea silla que ya casi había adoptado la forma del muchacho, y limpiándose con un fuerte y rígido movimiento de manga la microscópica lágrima que descansaba desde hacía un buen rato por su mejilla, abandonó la Sala Común, dirigiéndose al Gran Comedor, deseando, desde lo más profundo, no oír ningún siseo respecto a su persona.

La confirmación de sus sospechas dibujó una fina línea que podía ser totalmente parecida a una sonrisa en la cara del chico.

Antes de salir de la Sala Común, había posado fugazmente la vista en el gran reloj que había encima de la puerta. Marcaba las nueve.

No le extrañó que se le hubiera pasado la hora tan rápidamente. Cuando se absorbía en sus pensamientos podía durar incluso días dentro de ellos, sin apenas moverse o pensar en otra cosa. De hecho, la última vez que lo hizo supuso un periodo de tres días en el que George le había tenido que llevar la propia comida desde el Gran Comedor y le arrastró hasta la ducha acusándole de la falta de olfato que iba a tener como no ventilara pronto esos alerones.

Pero a Wood no le importaba. Es decir, no le importaba el simple hecho de quedarse todo el día mirando a la litera de arriba, soñando despierto, entre concebibles partidos ganados y fantásticas copas relucientes de Quidditch que inundaban su cerebro y que nublaban aquello que a él no le parecía importante. Cualquier cosa podía esperar cuando se tenía en mente algún proyecto, alguna idea para conseguir aquello que uno se había propuesto.

Pero, desgraciadamente, no reparó en que estas _cosas_ que él definía como _menos importantes _fueran necesarias para seguir en Hogwarts, y ya no sólo respecto a comida e higiene sino a su gran pila de apuntes que aún no habían tocado la mesa y descansaban desde el fin de semana en su cartera, junto con el resto de plumas y diversos libros que también estaría bien ojear.

Tal y como había predicho en su cabeza, los pasillos estaban vacíos. Muchos de los cuadros que daban vida a las paredes de Hogwarts ni siquiera habían prendido una vela, y algunos, tales como la Dama Gorda, descansaban de forma congénita en sus respectivos y acolchados sillones. Algunos Lords apoyaban su cabeza en gruesos libros; otros no habían podido vencer el sueño y simplemente habían reclinado su cabeza hacia atrás, dejándose caer, con el dedo pulgar ejerciendo de marcapáginas y la espesa baba cayendo por el canto de la boca. Algunas velas se consumían en su ocaso, aún insomnes, y otras ya habían apagado sus almas para siempre, dejando un poco de su existencia para que el dueño de la misma pudiera, la noche siguiente, prender una nueva, dándole vida.

Se deslizó por las amplias escaleras que tardaron lo suyo en despertar y permitir al muchacho desplazarse. Aquella que daba al Gran Comedor parecía haberse levantado con el escalón torcido, pues nada más el muchacho apoyó el viejo zapato en uno de los dichos, ésta giró de forma tan brusca que sirvió para que Oliver se despertara ya del todo.

La neblina que cubría el pequeño jardincito le pegó una bofetada cuando quiso darle los buenos días. El clima era frío, pero apenas corría una pequeña mota de aire. Probablemente el muchacho no reparó en el sol, o, en su caso, en unos pequeños y finos rayos de sol que se desplazaban de forma rauda hacia su persona, seguidos de un suave color azul que parecía el del mismo cielo que la misma neblina no le permitía ver y una tez tan blanca como la nieve que no veía desde aquél gélido Diciembre. Se quedó inmóvil, observando durante apenas una fracción de segundo como todo aquél conjunto de colores cálidos y tersos se acercaban más, y más, y cada vez más, hasta que los mismos habían dejado de ser opacos a convertirse en colores completamente nítidos que formaban una figura, una esbelta figura que no pudo contemplar durante mucho tiempo porque, más rápido que un suspiro, ésta se había abalanzado hacia él, le había dibujado una bufanda con sus extremidades y dejaba libre una endeble melodía que parecía ser una sugestiva risa que sonaba igual que el murmullo de un ángel.

-¡Hola! ¡Tú eres Oliver Wood!

Y él, sin poder apartar sus propios ojos de lo que parecía ser un ángel caído, tropezó con su cerril pie y cayó de culo sobre la húmeda y frondosa piedra que describía la mayor parte del suelo del jardín, dejando escapar un sonoro quejido.

Se incorporó acariciándose la parte trasera, sin reparar en que aquella sábana de brillantes cabellos que seguía enganchada a su cuello y que había caído encima de él, aunque, a decir verdad, su peso era el mismo que el de una pluma.

No supo por qué en ese momento se sintió tan culpable, pero de todas formas no se inmutó de su posición. Con la boca entreabierta y las cejas fruncidas contemplaba a la chica, la cual había llevado uno de sus brazos hacia su hombro, con una ligera mueca de dolor. Meneó la cabeza repetidas veces y regresó a la realidad, alzando una de sus manos para colocarlas sobre la chica, cuando algo dentro de él le dijo que no lo hiciera. Tal vez podía romperse, tal vez podía desaparecer. Quizás había estado demasiado tiempo despierto y aquello no fuese más que un simple sueño, pero de algo estaba seguro: jamás, en toda su vida, había admirado a un ser tan bello como ella; jamás había visto la textura suave que desprendía su pelo y jamás podía haber imaginado a una lechuza perderse en el horizonte de sus claros ojos, al igual que aquella tez blanca, libre de cualquier imperfección, mancha de nacimiento, cicatriz o lunares.

Había visto algo parecido en los mundiales de Quidditch de hace unos años, pero su memoria hacía mutis. No había podido costearse ir otra vez y, en su caso, jamás prestó verdadera atención a otra cosa que no fuera el propio partido y a los propios jugadores disputarse la quaffle mediante empujones y rápidos y formidables movimientos de escoba.

Y ahora tenía a una de ellas enfrente, justo pegado a sus ojos, agarrada suavemente a su cuello, que más que un agarre parecía una suave caricia, acariciándose la pálida piel y frunciendo los labios rojos y finos perfectamente perfilados que dejaban ver unos relucientes incisivos asomarse por el pequeño hueco que dejaba su boca ligeramente entreabierta.

A día de hoy aún se pregunta de dónde pudo sacar la suficiente fuerza como para incorporarse intentando socorrer a la chica; un leve gesto, lo suficiente como para que ella le dedicara una pequeña sonrisa y se sintiera segura, aún en brazos de alguien al que acababa de ver por primera vez. Eso y el cómo pudo ser capaz de ir con ella hasta el Gran Comedor frente a los gritos ahogados de muchas alumnas que estaban igual de impactadas que él o incluso más. Y los murmullos viperinos, aquellos que tanto había intentado evitar, asomaban su cabeza, de forma aguda, de entre los libros de Herbología y DCAO, preguntándole a la nada quién era aquella pequeña _peso pluma _de cabellos de oro y ojos de mar que acompañaba al inseguro león al habitáculo. Cómo era capaz de aquello, de hacer algo que en su momento para él no tenía gran mérito pero que después retumbaba en su cabeza una, y otra, y otra, y otra vez, y no de haber ganado un estúpido y raudo partido de Quidditch.

-¿Estás segura de que estás bien? ¿De verdad no te has hecho daño?

Oliver hablaba con los codos apoyados en la mesa, dejando caer el cuerpo. El Gran Comedor desprendía una agradable sensación de eco al estar prácticamente vacío. Los alumnos estarían seguramente en sus dormitorios, tal como él suponía, pues ¿quién realmente se levantaba a las nueve a desayunar? Según George Weasley, sólo existían dos tipos de personas que lo hicieran: Las que tienen el pelo encrespado, sin peinar, y sólo saben estudiar, estudiar y estudiar, y los leones carentes de sueño que tenían tácticas que entrenar. Y puesto que Wood no tenía el pelo encrespado, el grupo específicamente creado para personas como él se reducía a lo dicho: a él.

Apenas algunos Ravenclaws terminando de pasar algunos apuntes a limpio. La mesa de las serpientes, vacía. Cedric Diggory ojeaba las últimas páginas de El Profeta, donde hablaba escasamente de Quidditch, mientras meneaba su dedo índice sobre la cuchara sumergida en su taza de café, que removía paulatinamente el susodicho. Angelina Johnson iba de un lado a otro de las mesas, analizando detenidamente qué tostadas estaban más quemadas que otras.

Parecía que nadie tenía tanta admiración hacia la chica de cabellos rubios como la había tenido Wood desde un principio. Sí era cierto que, al entrar al Comedor, le había parecido que, mientras la conducía suavemente del hombro hasta la mesa de los Gryffindor, ésta le había dedicado media sonrisa a Diggory, y éste se la había devuelto. Posiblemente se conocieran de antes, pero Wood ignoraba que la chica hubiese estado antes en Hogwarts, aunque, a decir verdad, eran pocas las cosas que no se le escapaban al chico, pues todo aquello que no tenía relación alguna con el Quidditch carecía de valor.

Ahora que estaban sentados uno frente a otro, podía observarla de forma más estática. Llevaba puesto el uniforme de Hogwarts, la capa estaba perfectamente enganchada a un pequeño clip azul celeste, del mismo color que los ojos de la misma y del mismo color que asomaba por debajo del pequeño escudo de Gryffindor, anclado sobre la capa con un pequeño alfiler. Estaba sentada de forma totalmente recta, con los hombros erguidos, anulando el hecho de que pareciera que estaba todo forzado, pues más parecía que era la forma original de éstos. Las manos, juntas, descansaban sobre su pulida falda negra ceniza, y sus piernas, finas como un alfiler y largas como un flamenco, acogían dos largos calcetines gruesos que le llegaban hasta la rodilla. Miraba de un lado a otro, curiosidad en vena, observando toda la comida, como quien observa los diferentes broches que venden muchas brujas en los puestos ambulantes de Hogsmeade. De vez en cuando, alzaba ligeramente la mano, dispuesta a servirse, pero la paraba a medio camino, volviéndola a su posición inicial al ver que se le había pasado que había de esto, y no de aquello, que podía servirse antes una cosa que otra.

Ella le miró dedicándole aquella pequeña sonrisa cansada pero llena de vida.

-Estoy bien. La verdad es que soy bastante torpe y no debería de haberme lanzado de ese modo –dijo, desviando la mirada-

Wood se percató de que sus mejillas desprendían un ligero rubor.

– Discúlpame.

Él meneó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

-Para nada, no te preocupes y no pidas disculpas, ¿de acuerdo?

Quizás se excedió un poco por el tono, pero, fuera como fuese, la chica se quedó muchísimo más relajada, cosa que a Oliver le sorprendió.

-Mi nombre es Gabrielle –dijo, encogiendo ligeramente los hombros- Gabrielle Delacour, hermana de Fleur Delacour, ¿la conoces? Claro que tienes que conocerla… estuvo aquí y participó en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

No podía creer lo que oía. ¿Ella? ¿Gabrielle? ¿La misma niña que hace unos escasos años estaba temblando de frío bajo un montón de mantas, recién sacada del lago? ¿Aquella que apenas llamaba la atención? Porque, seamos sinceros. Nadie en su momento posó los ojos en la pequeña, y mucho menos con todo aquél montón de chicas que había delante.

Así que era eso. Una veela. Cómo no, no le extrañaba. Ya decía que tenía unos rasgos completamente fuera de los normales, rasgos que ninguna chica de Hogwarts tenía.

Había leído de pasada sobre las veelas, en un pequeño libro de Quidditch que vino de regalo con El Profeta dos veranos atrás. Simplemente había oído por boca de los hermanos Weasley que eran _creaciones divinas, auténticas musas, _tal y como éstos las habían descrito. Él sabía, por puro conocimiento hacia los partidos, cuántas veces tuvieron que enfrentarse muchos chicos de Beauxbatons contra los de colegios como Durmstrang. Parecía que todo estaba ganado y nadie negaba de la eficacia de los jugadores de Durmstrang, sobre todo de Damian Adler, el cual había sido capitán siete años (¡siete años!) seguidos y jamás había perdido un partido contra los_ celestes_, pero parece que el champagne revolucionó a los franceses y le pegaron una paliza de cincuenta a diez. Recordó haber observado a muchos Slytherin echar espuma por la boca desde las gradas, llenos de rabia, y el entonces famoso –pero desconocido para el chico- espectáculo de _veelas, _cuyos movimientos, dicen, se asemejaban a los de las más bellas sirenas. Circulaban rumores sobre lo estricto que era Beauxbatons sobre la perfección femenina, y ahora podía corroborar aquellos rumores, ¡vaya que sí!

-¿De verdad eres Gabrielle Delacour? –preguntó, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

-¿Qué tiene tan extraño? - estirando el brazo hacia un punto fijo, por fin, se sirvió un par de gofres sobre su plato, moviendo los dedos de forma graciosa mientras buscaba por toda la mesa.

-Que estás muy… crecida.

La chica dejó de mover las manos de forma monótona y, por un instante, su rostro se volvió completamente serio.

-¿Me estás llamando vieja?

Oliver no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

-¡Merlín, cómo te lo tomas! Es sólo que… no te recordaba así.

Ella rodó los ojos, atenuante.

-Supongo que me recuerdas de una estatura más o menos así –estiró la mano, a una altura inferior a su cuello- con el pelo por aquí –se llevó las manos a los hombros, agitándola- y acompañando a mi hermana a todas partes donde iba…

Oliver no supo qué contestar. Verdaderamente no la recordaba de ninguna forma específica, sino como una chica de Beauxbatons, una niña. Jamás supondría que le pudieran preguntar rasgos físicos específicos, pues él raramente se fijaba en ello. No tenía tiempo para esas cosas.

Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y servirse uno de los gofres de la gran bandeja de plata. No había probado bocado desde la mañana anterior. Además, el Comedor empezaba a acoger a algunos alumnos, y lo último que quería es otra de las charlas respecto a que descuidaba su alimentación y su higiene. Por Merlín. Deseaba mil veces una patada en las bludgers antes de que le mencionaran tal cosa delante de una veela.

Una pila de libros entraba por la puerta del Gran Comedor. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca de la mesa de los Gryffindor, Gabrielle se levantó de golpe, ayudando al portador de éstos, cogiendo la mitad de la pila y depositándolos sobre la mesa, al lado de donde la chica estaba sentada.

-¡Merlín, Gabrielle! Muchísimas gracias. No pensé que aguantarían todo el trayecto hasta aquí.

Una cabeza cubierta por unos cabellos alborotados e indomables asomaba por la otra pila que la muchacha sostenía entre sus brazos. Hermione Granger, con la corbata a medio anudar y carente de capa, se sentó, bufando, al lado de la veela, lanzándose sobre los alimentos que estaban en la mesa y sirviéndose su taza de café hasta arriba.

-Buenos días, Oliver. ¿Otro día más de insomnio? –dijo, vertiendo la cafetera sobre la taza.

Al muchacho esta pregunta le pilló de improvisto. Dejó de masticar el trozo de gofre que se había llevado a la boca y abrió mucho los ojos, observando a la muchacha. Ésta intercambió media sonrisa con Gabrielle, la cual sonreía como si conociera a Hermione de toda la vida.

-¡Pero, Hermione…! –dijo el muchacho, una vez pudo tragar, con esfuerzo, el trozo de gofre.

-¡Venga ya! –la chica rodó los ojos y abrió uno de los ejemplares que descansaban a su lado, llevándose la taza de café ardiendo a los labios- No engañas a nadie, Wood. ¿O me vas a decir que ya naciste con esas ojeras?

Tenía razón. No había dormido nada, y eso, quisiera o no, se notaba en su rostro. Probablemente había adoptado la forma de un mapache, uno de esos roedores raros que había visto en una de las fotografías que le había mandado su tío desde Fargo, aunque, a decir verdad, él nunca había tratado con ninguno.

Evitó la mirada de ambas chicas, que, compinches, se dedicaban una mirada pícara mientras sonreían de forma ladina, una meneando la cabeza y volviendo a centrar su atención en los libros, y otra, fingiendo indiferencia, se sacudía momentáneamente el pelo que, aunque liso, indomable, se deslizaba por los hombros de la muchacha, mientras ésta ponía los ojos en todo aquél festín que pareciera que no había visto nunca.

Podría haber hecho lo que solía hacer en estos casos. Seguramente, si se hubiese tratado de una broma hecha por alguno de los Weasley, hubiese apartado el plato con brusquedad, se hubiese levantado y, posiblemente, tropezado, dirección al campo de Quidditch o a la Sala Común, de nuevo, tachando otro día sin desayunar.

Podría, pero no lo hizo. Cierto era que la mesa de los Gryffindor ya estaba acostumbrada a aquellos ataques de impetuosidad del chico, y que cuando le daban ya ni se molestaban en retenerle del brazo y volverlo a sentarlo en la mesa; sino que, simplemente, dejaban que se fuera. Oliver Solo Wood, así es como le había apodado Alicia Spinnet, porque si algo caracterizaba al chico era el individualismo.

Se limitó a frotarse los ojos torciendo una pequeña mueca mientras miraba hacia la mesa de los profesores. La profesora Hooch leía el periódico. Podría levantarse antes de que Gabrielle volviera a analizar disimuladamente su rostro y hablar con ella. El problema era de qué. Argumentos no le faltaban, eso estaba claro. De hecho, cuando tenía algún hueco libre entre entrenamiento y entrenamiento, siempre iba a hablar con ella. Le preguntaba sobre técnicas utilizadas fuera de Hogwarts, de los resultados de los últimos partidos e incluso le pedía si por favor podía enviarle el catálogo de escobas nuevas que recibía cada mes, sólo para echarle un vistazo. Pero Rolanda Hooch no tenía nunca tiempo para dar lecciones a un chiquillo, y, si lo hubiese tenido, probablemente se hubiera centrado en jugadores con más categoría. O eso pensaba Oliver, cuando una tarde de lluvia, después de salir de los entrenamientos, descubrió a Miles Bletchey manteniendo una profunda conversación sobre el partido ganado y la felicitación de Hooch por las perfectas tácticas que el equipo había utilizado.

Supuso que quedaría más en ridículo si se levantaba y volvía a la mesa en cuestión de segundos. Sí, estaba claro. Esperaría que las chicas se marchasen. Probablemente tuvieran_... ¡joder!_ se le había olvidado que era sábado. Que era un maldito sábado. Que los sábados nadie se iba del comedor hasta haber conseguido un mínimo de la barriga de Hagrid, y que, sobre todo, si Hermione Granger había aparcado allí sus libros, poca intención tenía de irse.

Quizá podría desayunar dos veces, aunque rara era la vez que desayunaba una. Normalmente iba al comedor a la hora de la cena, que era cuando todos los alumnos, o, al menos, la mayoría, coincidían para comer, y prácticamente nunca iba por necesidad vital, nunca iba porque estuviera hambriento. Podía recordar a Katie Bell mirándole de reojo en los entrenamientos, de arriba a abajo, evaluándolo, para luego preguntarle cuándo era la última vez que había dotado a su cuerpo de proteínas, y Oliver se limitaría a forzar una sonrisa y acariciarle la cabeza como si fuese una niña pequeña, asegurándole que se había levantado antes para que la digestión no se le cruzara con los entrenamientos y así sentirse más liviano al subir a la escoba. Ella simplemente haría una mueca y lo dejaría estar, pero seguramente en la cena volvería a las andadas y se aseguraría de que recuperara todo aquello que había ignorado meterse al cuerpo durante todo el día.

No era cierto que realmente no comiese ni se preocupara por sus necesidades básicas. Ésto era lo que solía contestar a todos aquellos que empezaban a mirarle con desdén asegurándole que se había quedado como un palillo y que había tiempo tanto para encargarse de uno mismo como de jugar al Quidditch.

Pero si lo hacía, si se desviaba un sólo momento del motivo que tanto le preocupaba y del único que le hacía levantarse todos los días, probablemente acabarían perdiendo, como ocurrió aquella vez. Y de algo estaba seguro: no iba a volver a perder, aunque eso supusiese convertirse en un medio vampiro medio zombie o tuviese que estamparle la escoba a Katie Bell en la cara para que lo dejara en paz.

Sin apenas reaccionar, un ligero chasquido penetró de forma súbita en sus pensamientos, como si fuese una bomba.

-¿Estás en coma?

La extraña chica que hacía apenas unos minutos se le había enganchado como un koala estaba inclinada sobre él, poniendo sus dedos en el campo de visión del muchacho.

Parpadeó unas cuantas veces y meneó la cabeza. Ya no estaba en el campo, estaba en la vida real, fuera de sus pensamientos, en el Gran Comedor, sentado frente a una chica no tan desconocida pero sí sumamente extraña enfrente de él, la cual torcía una sonrisa pícara al ver su reacción y recuperaba la compostura.

Oliver soltó una tira de letras por su boca intentando volver del todo a la realidad.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? Pero...

Gabrielle, apoyada sobre sus codos, ladeaba la cabeza, divirtiéndole de una forma sutil aquella situación de desconcierto.

-¿Soñando despierto, tal vez?

Él se acongojó. Probablemente medio Hogwarts estaría acostumbrado a que se comportara así, pero probablemente aquella chica hubiese experimentado en ese momento la costumbre de todo el colegio y, quién sabe, probablemente hubiese pensado lo tonto que se veía haciendo eso. Sí, probablemente lo huiese pensado.

_Mierda, Wood. Idiota._

-¿Hermione se ha ido? -preguntó, desviando la mirada. Era imposible mantener la mirada en aquellos ojos color mar que más que asegurarte tranquilidad parecía que te ahogabas en ellos.

Gabrielle se encogió de hombros y descansó la cabeza en su mano, meneando sin ganas el tenedor sobre los pequeños restos de gofre que quedaban en su plato.

-Dijo que se iba a la biblioteca. Ya sabes cómo es.

Hablaba con toda la naturalidad del mundo, como si conociese todo aquello desde que era una cría. Pero, sin embargo, Oliver podría haber jurado que Gabrielle sólo había visitado el colegio cuando era pequeña, o en otras palabras, la última vez que la vio. ¿Cómo podía hablar con tanta naturalidad cuando probablemente este era el primer año que se asentaba, de forma temporal, en el colegio?

También podría ser que la chica llevase mucho tiempo más en el colegio. Oliver no conocía a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, pero, aunque eran muchos, podía reconocer si alguien había estado o no en algún entrenamiento, o en algún partido, o si había jugado contra él.

Sin embargo, no recordaba el haber visto a Gabrielle Delacour después del Torneo de los Tres Magos; pero también era cierto que esta temporada de Quidditch había estado sumamente ensimismado en los entrenamientos. Exactamente, cuatro meses, desde Febrero. Tampoco recordaba haberla visto en la larga fila que llegaba casi hasta los jardines aquel catorce de Febrero, donde millones de chicas hacían cola para presentarse en el despacho del nuevo profesor de DCAO para entregarles sus tarjetas de San Valentín, ni en Pascua, donde millones de alumnos se lanzaron a los jardines a esconder sus trozos de chocolate envueltos. Él recordaba claramente esos días, vaya que sí. Él y aquél pepinazo que se llevó cuando tropezó con un huevo gigante que Hagrid había puesto en mitad del campo.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba volviendo a las andadas, de que estaba volviendo a enfrascarse en sus propios pensamientos, y dirigió la mirada hacia su reloj de muñeca. Las doce. ¡Las doce! Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo podía estar una persona metida en su propia cabeza?

Se levantó cual Weasley cuando ve comida recién sacada del horno y, sin despedirse siquiera de la muchacha, se dirigió a paso fugaz hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor.

¡Siempre, siempre pasaba lo mismo! Cuando se metía en su cabeza no había quien le sacara, ya podía estar en Astronomía, en Herbología o intentando no vomitar con la pútsula de un Clabbert.

A grandes zancadas, se dirigió hacia los jardines.


End file.
